1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to computing devices, and more particularly to the provision of data on a computing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computing systems commonly load (e.g., download) software updates in order to keep an installed application current and secure. In many instances, the update or other modification may be loaded for an operating system of a computer. Certain systems permit the update or other modification to be uninstalled or otherwise unloaded if the update or other modification is insubstantial in order to return the system to a previous state. The process and time required for unloading such an insubstantial update or modification is nonetheless commonly very long, and in some instances the unloading may be unsuccessful. In instances where the update for the system is substantial, many systems do not permit the update to be uninstalled or otherwise unloaded because the system has changed too extensively as a result of the update such that the system cannot return to a previous state.